Overwatch:Talon AU
by Wlfman1221
Summary: Basically the cannon but with fun changes.


A strange infernal noise woke 15 year old Andrew Ziegler out of his sleep.The cause of the noise was the small screen in his cybernetic right arm.He tapped at the screen with his normal flesh left arm to turn off the alarm.The clock read 6:30.He got up take take a look at himself in the mirror.His red eyes stared back at his icy blue skin and toussled black hair.He decided to go down to eat breakfast with Tracer.As he walked down his mechanical legs clicked as he walked down to the break room in Talon HQ.When he arrived there, Tracer was there as expexpected.She greeted him with a cheery,"Morning luv."He responded by saying,"Morning Lena."He then went over to fix a pot off coffee for the others.Reaper did not say anything as he walked in and noticed Andrew and Lena sitting on the couch together while he grabbed his coffee and promptly left.Once Andrew finished breakfast he decided to head down to the medbay for his appointment with his doctors.They talked while they took a look at his body and cybernetics and then let him go off to the training center when they were satisfied.They were the ones who helped to create him and they were convinced that he was the better assassin than widowmaker when she was with them but she had been captured by overwatch and was now the biggest thorn in their side as overwatch's best sniper.

They had done alot of the same things to Angela Ziegler as well.Their procedures to turn them into talon agents were different and ended with Angela having skin as pale as snow and eyes as red as blood.They made several cosmetic changes to her uniform as well.Her valkyrie suit was now black with some highlights of purple and her halo was plated in black metal.They were proud of the work they did on both of them.Near the end of the night,one of the doctors was closing up the medical wing and had turned of the lights as he walked out.He then smelled the foul stench of cigarette smoke but did not have time to look for the owner as metal fingers closed over his mouth and dragged him back into the dark.His body was not found until the next morning.

In the morning Reaper gathered Tracer and Andrew in the breifing room to give them their next mission."This mission will be an extraction mission.Angela has been compromised and I need you two to get her out of the overwatch base as fast as possible. "He stated as Andrew said,"I told her she would be caught if she was not careful."He then sighed and held tracer's hand as they walked out to the hanger.The transport was waiting for tgem with the rest of the gear they needed for the mission.They gathered their gear and took off.

It was much more difficult to extract Angela than Andrew initially thought.There were guards at almost every corner.Thankfully for him and Lena he had a dart gun incorporated into his metal arm.It was to their advantage that they leave no trace although he wanted to just kill them all outright."Its alright love.We can kill them on the way out"Lena said.Andrew said nothing but nodded as they got closer to where Angela was held.Once they reached the prison level and found her they got to work freeing her."I knew you would come."Angela said as Andrew's hand turned into a lockpick as he started to crack the lock.Then he heard a click and the door swung open to admit him and Tracer and allow them to free Angela.She rubbed her wrists which were sore from the handcuffs."Thank you." She said as she walked out.Her gear was stored in a locker across from her cell.'Those fools' she thought as she grabbed her pistol and staff.They left the base as quietly as they came but leaving bodies on the way out and capturing one Fareeha Amari.

When they got back to their base, they dragged Fareeha into the prison block.They would leave her and allow Moira to do what she did best.Lena came in the next day just as fareeha was waking up."Hey you're awake."she said as Fareeha awoke.She then immediately noticed the others new eyes."Youre new eyes ar gorgeous." she said.Fareeha asked confused,"New eyes""Yeah your new eyes."Tracer answered handing her a mirror. Fareeha looked into it and saw what she was taking about.Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of opal.


End file.
